


Like Friendship Bracelets, but Better

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [89]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Poly Volleys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More Poly Volleys at <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Like Friendship Bracelets, but Better

7-31-15  
Prompt: Like Friendship Bracelets, but Better  
Pairing: KageHinaTsukkiYamaYachi  
Rating:  
  
Kageyama had never been more thrilled in his entire life than he was right now, sitting in the middle of the floor with Yamaguchi, Yachi, and the mountain of brightly-colored thread they had brought with them.  
  
“So then you just make a loop and tie it off,” Yachi explained, “and you’re done!” she wrapped her completed bracelet around Kageyama’s wrist, slipping the button through the loop to close it off. Kageyama stared at it in wonder.  
  
“It’s just a bracelet, Kageyama,” Yamaguchi laughed, weaving his own bracelet. Kageyama shook his head and didn’t answer. He looked through the threads laid out before them, sorted by color. Hesitantly, he reached for the orange.  
  
  
  
Tsukishima shoved open the door to Yamaguchi’s house with a grunt. He was cold and tired and the bags he was carrying were way heavier than some simple snacks should have been. He piled the sacks on Yamaguchi’s counter and rubbed the back of his neck, wondering where his datemates were hiding. The house was much to quiet. He shook the thought away and started putting the groceries away. A giggle sounded upstairs.  
  
Ah, there they are.  
  
Tsukishima smiled to himself as he finished his task. Yamaguchi had said something about Yachi coming over today. There was something special about the two of them together, something that none of the other three could emulate. Stowing the last of the groceries, he made his way upstairs.  
  
The door to Yamaguchi’s bedroom was open, giving him a view of Yamaguchi, Yachi, and Kageyama sitting on the floor, making - were those friendship bracelets? Tsukishima leaned his hip against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest, watching them.  
  
Kageyama was smiling. Yachi held up a multi-colored crown she had clearly just finished weaving and plopped it on Kageyama’s head. She held up a hand mirror for him to see, and the smile on his face grew. Yamaguchi chuckled and leaned into Kageyama’s shoulder.  
  
“Tsukki,” he called, looking up at the door. “Stop being a creep and come here.” Tsukishima smiled and pushed off of the door frame.   
  
“What are you up to?” he asked, coming to sit next to Yachi.  
  
“Datemate bracelets!” Yachi chirped.  
  
“Datemate bracelets,” Tsukishima repeated.  
  
“Like friendship bracelets, but better,” Yamaguchi said, holding one out to Tsukishima. He took it with a smile. It was a little sloppy number in different shades of orange and yellow, shot through with a strand of red. He smiled down at it and hooked it around his wrist, not missing the sudden blush across Kageyama’s face.  
  
“Thanks,” he said to the room at large. “Will you teach me?” he asked Kageyama, then burst out laughing at the spreading blush.

**Author's Note:**

> More Poly Volleys at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
